Duchanva
'' '' Duchanva is the homeworld of the Sarkakion which orbits the yellow dwarf star named Stratus Centauri. It is remarkably similar in size to Earth being 7,827 miles in diameter. Its atmosphere consists of 70% nitrogen, 29% oxygen, and 1% neon. Constant electrical storms are found in the stratosphere, but rarely do they ever reach the ground. Because the neon in the air passes through these electrical currents, the sky is a deep, red color even during midday and the afternoon. The planet also has two moons in orbit which are named Antharra and Chuunega. Antharra is a barren rock similar to the moon while Chuunega is covered in crystals. Geography Duchanva is 85% water, and has 6 continents. There are few mountains as the land is very low-lying and near the water. Because most locations on any continent are within 30 miles of the ocean, almost the entire planet is either tropical or swampy. It highly resembles Earth's Paleozoic period. Rain showers are not uncommon due to the tropical nature, and many species thrive. Duchanva also has no axial tilt, so the entire planet undergoes one continuous season. Ecosystem The life on this planet is quite primitive. Insects are the only creatures that live completely on land aside from plants. Most other life dwells in either the sea or near the shore. The only known vertebrates are amphibians, the most predominant being the Sea Spectre, which is a carnivorous bipedal savage creature living at the shore. It is believed that most fish species found it more suitable to adapt to the land as invertebrates begin to overpower the deep sea. The Sarkakion are the most advanced and sophisticated life. They are a race of hive-minded insects ruled by a Queen who lives underground. They had become space faring after discovering an Omni time capsule on their own planet. Surprisingly, the plant life is quite advanced. Most plants are deciduous; they have large leaves bearing a striking reseamblance to oaks and maples. Many biologists hypothesized that the animal life is not as advanced because they did not need to evolve to be more advanced. Because of the tropical environment, amphibians and other sea faring creatures were able to prosper. Some species have actually remained unchanged for millions of years. Points of Interest At the summit of Mt. Sarkhani which is only 3000 meters is a site of great significance. An Omni time capsule was discovered here, buried for possibly millions of years. This is what uplifted the Sarkakion from the Tribal Age to the Space Age, though it took them several centuries to understand the technology. There have also been many sightings of a rare but dangerous creature simply known as the Duchanvanian Sea Monster, or Sea Monster for short. No one has yet to capture one for study; these creatures are elusive though eye witness account say that it reseambles a giant squid. One reason why no one has captured one yet is that the Sea Monster is capable of firing blasts of electricity which is enough to short circuit a space cruiser. It is believed that the creature's rough hide insulates it and prevents itself from being shocked when firing this blast. It can fire this blast even at targets above water, so an air or sea approach is incredibly dangerous. An underwater approach is even more deadly as the Sea Monster can electrocute all life forms within 20 feet of itself. As of now, scientists are working on methods to capture this creature safely. Category:Planets